


Forsaken Farewell

by Scummy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scummy/pseuds/Scummy
Summary: Saeran's relationships never made it this far without something going wrong, and he wasn't going to wait around for Yoosung's disinterest to finally show.----A short drabble to help get people excited for Yooran week on tumblr!





	Forsaken Farewell

This was for the best.

Saeran closed the door as quietly as he could, pulling back old familiar movements from the past to refrain from making noise capable of waking anyone up. When the door latched, he heard his heart pound in his chest as he counted the seconds that ticked by. Once he knew he hadn’t woken Yoosung up, he took one stumbling step back, then a stronger one, and finally turned and hurried down the stairs.

Nothing had happened.

Today, this week, the past month- nothing had happened between them. Yoosung was the delightfully goofy ray of sunshine he had always been. Saeran woke up to breakfast in bed more than once, along with soft kisses and Yoosung’s attempts at romantic dinners. They watched movies, held hands, even discussed plans for when they would move in together. Yoosung was doing better in school, becoming more mature, and all Saeran could think about was when Yoosung would realize that Saeran didn’t deserve him.

All these moments led to Saeran watching, uncomfortably waiting for whenever that moment would strike. When Yoosung finally sat him down, unable to look directly at him, and announced that they wouldn’t be moving in together. That he had found some nice girl in class that made him realize that Saeran was nothing more than a phase.

A quick, fun and rough way to pass the time.

Saeran couldn’t handle waiting any longer for the other shoe to drop.

So that’s what led him to tonight- Gathering what little he had left at Yoosung’s small room and leaving without any goodbyes. He couldn’t bring himself to part with him in any other way, to watch Yoosung tear up and try to argue over his decision. Obviously, Yoosung wouldn’t agree, but he was never quick to catch on about what he truly needed. No matter how much Saeran tried spelling it out for him.

Cold shoulders, days without seeing each other, ignoring calls- He tried the small things to get Yoosung disinterested in him, but all it had led to were tight hugs and whispers of never separating. Promises made that were being broken tonight as Saeran walked out of Yoosung’s life for good.

It wasn’t as if it didn’t hurt- Fuck, Saeran would give anything to have a simple life with him, but he knew better. He had been through the fleeting emotions of a relationship before- tossed aside because he wasn’t good enough, wasn’t strong enough to be the backbone in anything. As much as running away stung, Saeran knew it wouldn’t compare to having his heart ripped out again.

Pulling the strap of his bag more securely on his shoulder, Saeran walked down the sidewalk and watched as the sun slowly began to rise, painting the sky in a lighter array of colors. There was once a night where, after an ungodly long episode Saeran had went through, the two of them watched the sunrise together. Yoosung had let Saeran sit in his lap as he held him, gently rubbing his back to help soothe away the lingering tremors in Saeran’s body. He had tiredly, but warmly, muttered a small assurance of always staying by Saeran’s side, no matter how bad his mental health was. The memory of that morning sat with him for months, helped calm him through worries of being left behind.

Now as he remembered it, he was thankful he never swore the same to Yoosung.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, sorry for the long absence! I've been working on my piece for the Saeran zine, but I managed to get a decent enough drabble finished to help promote [Yooran week](https://yooranweek.tumblr.com/post/174043944845/art-by-mod-andi-11daysofhell-hello-everyone)! This year it's going to be on the 18th-24th of June! I hope you guys will check it out!  
> I hope you guys also enjoyed the drabble! Sorry it's a little sadder than usual, and shorter too, but I've been very busy! I hope you'll forgive me!


End file.
